They're Waiting
by nkitty29
Summary: The children are waiting. Yet, Santa isn't there. Where is he? Where is Santa Kira? Kira x Cagalli


I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and never will…

Random. Random. Random.  
This is my first try at the Kira x Cagalli pairing.

Be warned for OOC and sexual contents.

They're Waiting

* * *

- 

Knock…Knock

"Come in…"

Entering the room was a blond woman, she closed the door blocking out the noise of the party down the hallway. Her golden eyes looked at the back of the man who stared at his reflection in the mirror. The man in the over size red suit didn't turn.

"The children are getting impatient, they're waiting for Santa to come."

"_Where's Santa?" A small dark haired boy tucked on the green dress of the blond woman. "When is he coming?" He asked again._

_She falsely smiled at him, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." She looked across the room at the pink haired woman who was controlling the other children. They as well were asking for Santa Claus to come._

"_Where's Yamato?" Cagalli looked at the ruby-eyed man who didn't like the children's behavior._

"_He's probably embarrass…"The navy haired man beside her chuckled. "Cagalli, why don't you drag that brother of yours out here before the children throw down the tree." He suggested._

"Kira are you listening to me?" She asked at his still figure.

Taken away from his trance, the man in question blinked and turned away from his reflection. "Yea…" He walked over to the bed where his red hat laid on.

Cagalli didn't bother to ask what was wrong. She shrugged it off. "Look just go out there and make them happy." She turned around to leave.

"Cagalli have you been a nice girl this year?" She stopped herself from opening the door and turned towards the brunette.

She didn't stop because the question was random and came from nowhere. However, his tone, his voice, the way he said it. It made her hairs stand up, it made her weak. She hated the power he had over her. For that instant, memories of their nights together surfaced in her mind.

No! He wouldn't. Not tonight…at least. The children were waiting for him and there were guests in the other room. It wasn't the time to play around or was it? Her eyes met her brother's amethyst stare.

"They are waiting." She said ignoring his question.

"So you were a naughty girl this year…" His voice trailed off, he grabbed the red hat on the bed. His fingers played with the fabric, he took a sit and looked at her. "That's a shame, you will be getting coal in your stocking."

"I didn't say I was naughty." She said in her defense, "I was actually nice this year, Santa."

"Really?" Kira kept his innocent act up, "Well in that case what do you want for Christmas?" He grinned at her.

He was tempting her. Luring her into his trap. She of course knew this yet she couldn't walk away. Instead she was doing the opposite. Maybe…just maybe a few seconds of fun wouldn't be so bad. Those brats- children can wait for a little while. Lacus can sing to them or something.

"Anything you give me Santa will be fine." Like a little girl would do, she sat on Santa's lap telling him what she wanted. "However, I do want a vacation from the office." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can do that." He said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

His warm lips touched hers; the kiss was short and sweet. She thought it was over and that was all he wanted from her. They had to get back because she swore she heard glass breaking from the living room. However, that wasn't enough for Kira. In one movement Cagalli found herself lying on her back on the bed with Santa Kira on top. She didn't have time to react as his lips once again touched hers. His tongue licked over her lips begging for permission to enter. She hesitated to grant access, but she was wrapped into the moment. Her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth.

Her fingers found their way to his chocolate locks; the red hat was already forgotten. She let herself get lost in their moment. Kira took the advantage; his hands on her sides roamed her curves. He took her possessively; of course she was his and no one else's.

Lips parted.

He continued with his fun as he kissed her expose neck leaving his mark upon her skin. His hands traveled down the green dress that he desperately wanted to rip off. Shivers went up Cagalli's spine as his bare hands touched her thighs under the dress. The hands trailed up getting closer to her entrance.

"Kira, the children are waiting you know…" The woman said, his fingers played with the small piece of cloth that covered her.

"They can wait." He didn't care for them. A smirk graced his handsome face, he captured her into a kiss.

Cagalli accepted the kiss; she let out a moan as his fingers brushed against her womanhood. She moaned again, "Kira, we really should be getting back."

What was wrong with her? She wanted this to continue; she wanted to be his again. She wanted him to stop teasing her and be inside of her. Yet, she was ruining the moment with her words. Kira didn't listen; he went on with his playing. He slid a finger into her.

"Oh my…" Her moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Her cries increased as he pumped in another finger. "Ki-ra, we h-ha-" Her words didn't come out as his slid his fingers within her.

She wanted more. She wanted him.

"Kira!"

"Kira!" It wasn't her voice.

"Cagalli!"

The doorknob shook and the door opened.


End file.
